


A Study in Kinship

by Villain_Complex (Random_Fandom_writer)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angry Merlin (Merlin), Angst, Arguing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin gets fired, Protective Merlin, Season/Series 04, god help these poor boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom_writer/pseuds/Villain_Complex
Summary: Arthur is done hearing Merlin's accusations against Agravaine.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	A Study in Kinship

_"Enough_ Merlin," Arthur says firmly. His posture is all that of a king, but the twitch in his brow gives away the tiredness creeping into his limbs. He meets Merlin's stare with a far more controlled version. They've had this conversation many a time, and while Arthurs verdict remains the same, Merlin steadfast refuses to let it go. "Leave me."

Merlin clenches his jaw, eyes flickering to the floor and back. He shakes his head tersely. "Arthur." The man in questions jaw tightens. Merlin knows there is only so much he can take, and with a silent apology, continues. "I know you trust Agravaine, and I know he is a valued member of the court. Which is why I do not say this lightly." 

Arthurs face is wiped blank, but the air around vibrates with unease; a warning. Merlin falters, jittery with tension and frustration. It is a delicate and dangerous game he's playing, and he's on the losing side. 

Merlin's words burn the back of his throat, scorching the tongue and bubbling over his lips before he can stop them. "When have I let you down? Or given you a reason not to believe me?" And Merlin with so many secrets knows what he asks is wrong, but the words keep coming. "I am your advisor in all but name and I am asking you-" Merlin inhales shakily, forcing himself to meet Arthurs eyes as his voice gives out momentarily. " _Begging_ you to trust me."

 _'Can't you see?'_ He thinks. _'Can't you see all that I do for you?'_

Across from him Arthur falls silent, and for a moment, Merlin humours the idea that he's gotten through to him.

"Please. Agravaine is _dangerous-"_

"You have no proof Merlin." The words seep through clenched teeth, an accusatory finger pointed his way. "You can't go around accusing nobles- accusing _my uncle_ of _treason_. _Have you any idea how serious this is?"_ Arthur grimaces, head pointed to the ceiling. Clutched to the desk, his knuckles turn white. "He is the only family I have left." 

Agravaine is the only family Arthur has left. 

The only family-

Merlin winces, feeling slightly hurt. They are not connected by blood, but their bond is something similar to the sort. Two sides of the same coin Kilgharrah had said. Isn't that enough?

He shoves it from his mind. It is not his place to be selfish at such a moment. Arthur is right. Agravaine is the only real family he has, and it would be foolish of Merlin to think he could be a part of it. Even with Agravaine, Merlin believes there will always be an unfillable hole in Arthurs heart. Where true kin should be. 

A sister, a lover, a father.

_'And a mother he'd never gotten to meet.'_

Arthurs voice breaks Merlin from thought. "Everybody I love has betrayed me." Names flash across his vision. Morgana, Gwen, hell even Uther. A sister, a lover, a father. "I wont lose this too." Arthur closes his eyes, huffing a tired breath. His hand, the one not bracing himself against the desk, massages the ache building in his temple. "I won't hear another word about this Merlin. Not if you value your position."

It is the slump in his kings shoulders, and the crease in his brow that makes Merlin falter. He studies the worry lines too deep for a man so young, and nearly reaches out to smooth them himself, unable to bare seeing him so weak.

 _'Let me help you,'_ he thinks. _'Lay your burdens on my shoulders, and I promise I will protect you.'_

Which is why he cannot put this to rest.

Merlin knows it will hurt more in the future when Agravaine's treachery is revealed. He cannot give up, not now. A newfound surge of determination flows through Merlin's body. He fixes his shoulders back, chin titled up in a challenge.

"No. You are going to listen to me."

Arthur must listen.

"Merlin-"

 _"Agravaine is deceiving you._ Deceiving _Camelot."_

 _"Merlin."_ Arthurs fist crashed against the table, rattling the dinner tray Merlin had neglected to return to the kitchens. His voice echoes on the walls, and Merlin startles, stepping back instinctively. If Arthur notices, he doesn't show it, pure fury igniting his eyes, lips pulled back in a snarl. "You," he seethes with a vehemence that has Merlin flinching. "You are relinquished from your duties."

The world stands still. For a moment at least and a lifetime at most. 

Saliva pools under his tongue, filling his mouth with phlegm too thick to swallow. 

_'He's joking_.' Merlin plays the words over in his head, trying to form them into a sentence that makes sense. _'He has to be.'_ In a moment Arthur will breath into a grin, reaching out and cuffing him over the head with an insult on his tongue and everything will go back to normal.

He doesn't.

"You're sacking me?" He asks weakly. 

Arthur straightens his spine, nodding curtly. "Indefinitely. Until you manage to pull yourself together. See to it that the steward assigns me a replacement by tomorrow morning."

Merlin's mouth parts, shaking his head. "Arthur I-"

 _"No,"_ Arthur growls. "I have forgiven a great deal of insubordination from you Merlin, but there are some things that cannot go unpunished."

Something inside Merlin _heaves,_ rocking his entire body forward with the force of it. "Then throw me in the stocks, hell in the dungeons for all I care. You can't-" he breaks off, dizzy. "You can't fire me."

Merlin has never been so unsure of a statement in his entire like

"And why not?" The words hang in the air. Merlin struggles to fill the empty space with a response, but it is over. There is nothing he can say. "I'm the king Merlin. You'll do as I say."

Like a man being bled, the life drains from his body slowly, and then all at once. 

"You know I never listen to you," he tries, once more for the sake of it. 

Arthur turns away, casting a firm reply over his shoulder. "Well this time you will." 

The conversation is over and Merlin knows it.

Yet he lets himself linger. In hope maybe, or fear more likely. His feet refuse to unstick from the floor he'd only just polished that morning.

Arthur rears back, grabbing the goblet from the desk and chucking it at the wall next to Merlin. It clangs once against the wall, then falls to the floor, rolling to Merlin's feet. _"Get out,"_ he yells. "Or I swear, you'll get worse than a dismissal."

Merlin practically runs from the room, exiting swiftly and shutting the door behind him. It feels more like a death sentence. 

As soon as he's around the edge of the hall, he collapses against the wall, breathing heavily. Merlin scrubs at his face, eyes bright with unshed tears, and know that this time he has gone too far.

**Author's Note:**

> God. I wrote this all in one sitting from 1-4AM. I never do that. It feels like forever since I've written with all the homework I have to prioritize, but I was just rewatching some episodes of season 4 and then this happened. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy. Comment and Kudos if you'd like. Know that I love and appreciate any and all support from you guys, I adore you!!


End file.
